Konoha's Zangetsu
by alexcristal
Summary: after his battel with aizen ichigo died. now time has past and his soul has recover his memories of his life as a shinigami and with them his powers with them. AU. god like naruto. naruxsaku rated m for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys I'm finally back. I had a lot of problems in the last month ( my mom got sick, I went skiing with my fellow classmates and other things) that keep me from writing but do not fear because I'm back baby .**_

_**also I will be updating **__**naruto the black cat **__**, as soon as I start revising the previous chapters.**_

_**But well, moving on topic, this is the new product of my twisted mind a new crossover. This time of naruto and bleach but before we go onto the story there are some things that I will made clear now**_

_**1: this fic will have a god like Naruto. When you read you will found out there is a reason why this is like this.**_

_**2: the paring will be Naruto & Sakura and I will no change that no matter what you said (unless many reviews asking for an other girl and even then this fic will have narusaku on it so in the end is either narusaku or three-way pairing of narusaku x ?**_

_**3: I know that my spelling and grammar are awful and my english teacher would most likely suicide if she reads this but even thought I will ask you to point out my mistakes in your reviews so I can improve as a writer . Now with no more ado the story.**_

He laid down on his back looking at the azure sky. After so must pain and battling, after the dead of many of his friends and so many uncoutabel sacrifices he did it. He finally defeated Aizen. Now, Ichigo Kurosaki was no idiot, he knew he was going to die, he could feel his life force leaving him, his heartbeat slowly but surly decreasing. It was the end, he wasn't afraid of death, he was sad that he will never see his friends and family again.

**Yuzu.**

**Karin.**

**The old man.**

**Rukia.**

**Chad.**

**Ishida.**

**Orihime.**

**'I should have told her who much she means to me. Well maybe in the next life we will meet again'.**

Those were his last thoughts before the darkness claimed him. For generations to come the young shinigamis and souls that enhavitate the soul society would speak about the vizard that save them and the human world from oblivion. The legend of the most powerful shinigami to ever live, Ichigo Kurosaki, the great protector. But is a story for an other time.

At the side of a ravine two figures stood. The first one was the of a tall man. He was around his mid-fifties with long white hair and clothes worth of a kabuki actor. He was Jiraiya the toad sannin and selfproclamed super pervert. The other person was a boy with spike blond hair and electric blue eyes. He must have been 12 year old or so but he was short for his age, he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, not exactly your best choice in his line of work, he was ninja. His name was Naruto Uzumaki gennin of the hidden leaf village. He was currently training the summoning jutsu for the chunin exam's finals.

"So why are we here ero-sennin?" asked Naruto to his sensei.

"This is the end of your training, you either figure it out now or you die" said Jiraiya with a serious face that doesn't seem right on the old pervert's face.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean".Naruto yell to the sannin.

"Good luck kid". With that Jiraiya push Naruto into the ravine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH".

'I hope this works. Minato, Kushina I'm sorry but this is the only way to help Naruto use the Kyubii's chakra'.

He was falling. First he was speaking to his sensei about his training and then the old bastard push him into a cliff. All the time he spent training the summoning jutsu was for nothing. Now he was going to die.

'And I couldn't even tell Sakura-chan how much she means to me.' He thought sadly. Naruto was on to much of a shock to even think of using a jutsu to try to survive. Little by little the darkness of the ravine got stronger and then he felt nothing. No pain, no the wind on his face or the sound of the water running at the bottom. There was darkness everywhere, so much that he couldn't see his hand in front on his face. He reached the only logical conclusion. I must have die. Then in the middle of the darkness a white spark came to life. It started to grow bigger and bigger and soon all the darkness disappeared.

Sakura Haruno was your regular girl. She likes to spent time with here friends and had a crush on a boy, Sasuke Uchiha her teammate, the only difference with your regular 12 year old girl is that she is a kunoichi, a female ninja. She has pink hair that reach her shoulders and normally wears a red dress. She was sitting in here room reading a book when she listen a soft sound from to top of her desk, like glass breaking. Looking up from her book she saw where the sound came from. There, over her desk, was the photograph of team 7 that they take after the bell test. apparently the glass of the photograph had break, going right over Naruto.

'Oh god that can't be a good sing.' she thought picking up the picture in her hands. 'Please Naruto be okay.'

Looking up to her wallclock she decide that it would be best to call it a day and went to sleep.

After the light had settle Naruto try to look around him but it was no use, he couldn't see anything.

Then it happened. One by one, images start to appear. A guy with orange hair dressed in a black kimono was on those images. They were of battles or more precisely the memories of the guy's battles. Every battle, every wound, every pain and every happiness Naruto could feel them like if he was living the memories himself. The fight's with Kenpachi, with Byakusha, with the inner hollow, with Grimjaw, with Ulquioria, with Zangetsu and finally the final battle against Aizen. All of them he remember and after all the memories stopped Naruto hear a voice in the white nothingness. It sound like an old friend long ago lost.

**"so you are finally back Ichigo".**

**A.N.: If you haven't figure out yet in this fic Naruto is Ichigo reincarnation. He get his old memories back but he is still Naruto only that his personality will be different from bout cannon Naruto and cannon Ichigo.**

Konoha's stadium was packed. From all over the elemental nations people had came to see the gennins that reached the finals to fight each other for the opportunity to advance in the shinobi ranks. In front of the audience stood 6 of the 9 gennins that win the preliminary stage after the second exam on the forest of death.

"Hey Sakura were are Sasuke-kun and the idiot". Said Ino Yamanaka. She had platinum blond hair and green eyes, she was Sakura's best friend and rival in the love of Sasuke.

"I don't know Ino, I just hope their are just running a little late". Said Sakura to her friend.

Down on the arena the protector of the exam decide that he couldn't wait any longer for the two late gennins to arrive.

"Well its time to get this show on the road. Could Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki please stay here while the others go to the participant's boot". he said to them. Ones all the competisanse except Neji where out of the arena he check his clock for the last time.

"It's appears that the deadlast realize that he stood no chance against a prodigy like me". Said Neji outloud so that all the stadium could hear him. Before anybody react the sound of footsteps reached they ears, it was coming from the entrance hallway to the arena. All eyes concentrated on the figure that just entered. He was wearing a grey overcoat that only leave part of his blond hair visible, he was tall, easily a head taller that Neji. He end his walk a good 10 meters from Neji.

"You shouldn't get so cocky that to think that you are strong enough to scare me Neji". Said the blond before turning his head to the examiner. Moving his right hand from under the overcoat gripping the top of it on his left shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late protector-san". With a tug of his arm the overcoat came off revealing himself to the world. He was wearing a black coat and samurai pant. His blond unruly hair came down to his shoulderblades. He had a black o-katana on a reverse grip on his left hand. The katana blade was pure black as was the handle. The handguard was black in the form of the kanji for 'Ban'. On the end of the handle, a black chain of 9 links came out of it.

**A.N.:SPOILER WARNING: if you are not up to date with the bleach manga then not read this author not.**

**it's Naruto, just a little taller on Ichigo's Bankai regular suit but with his hair as Ichigo after the training with his father. before you ask Zangetsu is the normal Bankai one not the one of after the training.**

"But I get lost in the road of life". People were speechless there in front of them stood Naruto Uzumaki, or who they assume was Naruto Uzumaki. The only reason that they could tell it was Naruto was the blond hair, the azure eyes and the whiskers marks on his face.

whispers practically explode on the audience. Part of the older generation thought that Kyubii had something to do on Naruto's sudden appearance change, the other part thought that he looked to much like the Yondaime Hokage for comfort and nearly every women on the stadium thought that he looked great on black ( his swimmer like body with a 6 pack didn't help their objective opinions) this are some of the whispers:

"He look's that the Yondaime".

"The Kyubii must be mocking us by taking the form of our beloved Yondaime".

"Fuck he is hot".

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?".

"Sasuke how?".

As the comments went on one girl was having her own thoughts concerning the blond. 'Naruto idiot you make me worry for you just to make and entrance, but those clothes and the sword I fell like I have seen them before, but were? '. In the kage boot the Sandaime Hokage was questioning the blond himself. ' Naruto after Jiraiya came to my office telling me that he had trough you into the ravine I thought that I would never see you again. I'm grateful to the heavens that you are fine my boy but what happened to you '.

" Now the first match of the chunin exam's final, Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki beg..."

"Kurosaki". Naruto said cutting the jounin off.

"what?"

"My name is Naruto Kurosaki I changed it in the last month, I am a orphan so there is now problem in me changing the last name that was given to me on the orphanage".

"Alright the match between Neji Hyuga and Naruto Kurosaki. Hajime".

After the announce the examiner leap back to leave the contestants space to begin the fight. Naruto and Neji stood there gazing eachother. After a minute or so, Neji decide that it was enough and broke the silence.

"I see that in the end you are an idiot. Coming here today knowing that you will lose its just plain pathetic".

"I thought I told you not to overstimate your self. Someone like you that justifies his actions blaming fate and is afraid of death would never defeat me". Naruto said looking Neji in the eyes. The Hyuga step back at the view of them. In the preliminary round he could see the deadlast's determination on his eyes but now it was different, now there was determination, power and what stand about all, the absence of fear.

"It doesn't matter because fate had chosen me as the winner of this match". Respond Neji with a smirk while taking up his family fighting stance, the Juuken.

"If that is what you think then you are not even worthy of been taking seriously". Said the blond. He put his left hand begin his back, putting his sword under his coat and take it back, his katana disappearing into the thin air.

'What happen to his sword?' was the thought of many of the spectators, but the most experienced shinobi knew that he must have had used some kind of containment seal.

Bout contestants were eyeing each other waiting for the opportunity to strike. Suddenly Neji started his assault on his opponent by taking three kunais and launched them to Naruto.

Naruto saw the attack coming. Sidestwping the first kunai he took a hold of it with his right hand and used it to deflect the other ones. Using the distraction that his kunais generated, Neji charged head on to the blond intending to end the fight with one strike. He aimed a strike to the chest, he as everyone in the stadium thought that the blond would never dodge the strike, imaging their surprise when Naruto EASILY move out of the way with a bored expression on his face. Neji, mad that this nobody dodge his attack as if he wasn't a treat at all, begin to strike his opponent repetitlbely with palmstrike after palmstrike. His anger and confusion only increased when Naruto keep waving trough his attacks with the same boring expression on his face for five minutes. To said that the people were impressive would have been the understatement of the year, they were rocked to their core.

Here in front of them lastyear rookie of the year was fighting against the deadlast of this year promotion. In any scenario the result of the battle was pretty obvious, and that result definitely wasn't this one. It was obvious to anyone with eyes, the deadlast was playing around with the Hyuga prodigy. All the ones that knew Naruto were amazed, they have saw Naruto fight before but never like this, in the preliminary he had nearly lose against his opponent but know Neji couldn't hit him ones.

'Naruto have you been holding back all this time. If that's so then, how strong are you?'. Asked the Sandaime to himself.

'Naruto-kun' thought the Hyuga heiress, Hyuga Hinata.

"Since when Naruto is this strong?". Asked Ino outloud.

"I don't know Ino". Was Sakura's answer. She couldn't believe it herself, all this time she knew that Naruto was really strong in fact she knew deep inside that he was stronger than Sasuke, Sasuke was more skilled in the ninja arts but Naruto was the one who had took them trough their most dangerous battles and challenges had been Naruto. His plan save Kakashi-sensei from Zabuza, he was the one who defeat Haku and it was because of his determination that give Sasuke the will to fight against Orochimaru. But now he was stronger than ever, Naruto Uzumaki would have defeated Neji at the end he was just to unpredictable and determinate to lose against the Hyuga, and now Naruto had changed that was obvious but there was one thing that she notice that was the link on every fight that Naruto had faced against great odds.

"He is taking it seriously". On the silence of the stands nearly everybody of the rookie nine, team gai, the jounins and the clanheads hear her.

"What do you mean Sakura-san?" asked the Hyuga clanhead, Hiashi Hyuga.

"Till now Naruto fool around like he did on the academy all the time but when we were on a situation that we couldn't have survive or was simply a moment when we were at lose on how to win Naruto will stop fooling then he will found a way for use to win, the moment the got that look in his eyes our survival was assure. But now he is completely serious, now he can't lose against someone like Neji, this is the true shinobi inside him, this is the real Naruto, the one that will be Hokage one day". She didn't know what posses her to said that but she really believe what she said outloud. All the ones that listen to her turn their attention to the fight that hadn't change at all during their conversation.

Neji was panting heavily he had give attack after attack for nearly 15 minutes and all the time Naruto had keep dodging and repealing his strikes and wasn't even panting.

"Neji is this all you got or you are still waiting for the fate to came down here and beat me black and blue?. If this is it then I will end this charade now, I feel bad for Sasuke but I lose as much time as I could for him". A silence fill the arena after his declaration. After a minute or so Neji finally snap out of his stupor.

"What? You mean to tell me that all this time you had been just stealing time for the Uchiha?". Neji felt his rage increasing to levels that he had never experienced before. He charged Naruto with all his speed and using chakra to increase it. He was on Naruto in a split on second. Taking an odd stance he chanted:

"8 traigram 64 strikes; 2 palms; 4 palms; 8 palms; 16 palms; 32 palms; 64 palms!". His hand were blurs of motion flashing strikes all over his opponent body. With the last to strikes being the two most powerful of all a dirt cloud rise keeping Naruto out of view for all the people to see. Panting heavily and supporting the weight of his body with difficulty.

"You might as well call the match protector-san he wouldn't be standing in a long time, that will teach him to bow to his betters, deadla..."

"Tell me something Neji was that pathetic excuse of an attack spouse to do something at all or it was just for the show?"Cut a mocking replied from the inside of the cloud. Disbelieve settled on the face of the audience and participants as the cloud dispersed showing that Naruto was looking at Neji with a bore expression and with his arms crossed over his chest. The experienced shinobi and members of the Hyuga clan were speechless not only a branch house member had used one of the moves reserved to the main house perfectly but the Uzumaki-now-Kurosaki had receive it head on and not even flinch, not only that but the Hyuga clanmenbers could also see that non of his tenketsu were closed except one on the palm of his hand. Wait the palm of his hand?

"Ho-ow did you do it?". Screamed an enraged Neji. "How did you survive that? I didn't miss and you couldn't have dodge all the strikes so how?". Said Neji in disbelieve.

"You are right assuming that I didn't dodge your attack. So isn't it obvious how did I did it?" said Naruto while moving his open hands to the front. All could see multiple Juuken strikes marks on them. "I simply blocked them with my hands".

'Naruto-kun your amazing' thought Hinata.

'To be able to block one of the main branch attacks of our family so easily. I now understand why Hinata-neechan is heels in love with you Naruto-kun'. Thought the 10 year old Hanabi Hyuga, little sister of Hinata and second daughter of the Hyuga clanhead. 'To bad for her that you while be mine'. the second Hyuga heiress lick her lips at her thoughts.

'Naruto you really are your parents legacie'. Thought the Sandaime.

'Naruto you have grow so much in this month it's almost scary. If you could do it could I do it too'. Thought Sakura with a pale blush and a smile on her face.

"Neji, even when you say you believe in fate you yourself fight against it. Learning the jutsu of the main house and attacking the heiress of the clan to the point of nearly killing her are nothing but acts of rebellion against that fate that you so much speech about as a way to bent your anger of the main house. You are nothing but an hypocrite. Also you attack Hinata with the intent to kill just because she is part of the main house but tell me Neji if she is as evil and heartless as the other main house members then answer me this question, why she didn't use the caged bird seal to put you in your place for hurting her? She didn't, did she?". Silence settle over the stadium. It wasn't a secret that the Hyuga used the caged bird seal on their branch members when they get out of hand so all the adults and shinobi understand what Naruto was trying to said. Neji just pick on someone that didn't do something to deserve being attacked much less being nearly killed. Neji's anger slowly despaired as realisation begin to shrink in. Naruto was right he wasn't better than the main house, he was just as bad.

"Neji people like you make me sick and I should by all means kill you". Naruto started getting a surprised gasp from the audience. "But doing that while only made Hinata sad because of your dead. So be grateful with her because I will end this right her and right now in one move". Naruto disappear and reappear 6 meters behind Neji in a split of second. Before he or anybody could reacted Naruto rise his left arm, palm open, arm outstretched.

"Hakudo Sanjusan: Sokatsuii". A ball of blue fire burst from Naruto's hand and collide with Neji's back. An explosion afterwards and Neji was on his stomach with his face twisted in pain and a burned and smoking back. For a gennin to use a jutsu without handseals was unheard of, but for a gennin to use a handsealless jutsu that nobody, even the kages never heard of, was unbelievable. There was only one thing that the examiner could do in a situation like this one.

"Winner, Naruto Kurosaki". And the cheers explode over the stadium.

**A.N.:**_**so here it is the first chapter of **__**Konoha's Zangetsu**__**somethings before the end.**_

_**First I know that Naruto defeat Neji to easily but right Naruto Naruto has all the power that Ichigo has put not the experience so he will use the Bankai at the start and then get the experience to use his other powers. Also his other powers and why Naruto use the Sokatsuii will be explained in the next chapter.**_

_**If you didn't figure out Sakura will be Orihime's reincarnation. But I will leave it at that.**_

_**Please review if you like it or if you not. And as I always says, there are not bad reviews only constructive ones. **_

_**AlexCristal out.**_


	2. teammates or soulmates?

_**Hello my faithful readers here is and other chapter of Konoha's Zangetsu.**_

_**Its seams that this story got some reviews and some admires already so now to answer some of the reviews. First of all thank you all of you who leave a review or its just reading this story.**_

_**Some of you had pointed out that Sakura and Orihime are not really similar and that Hinata is more similar to her while Sakura is more like Rukia or Tatsuki. Well you are right and intact in the begin this story was going to be a Naruhina but I got a really good advice from a friend an decide to go for the Narusaku but no thing that Hinata would be unimportant she will intact be one of the principal characters of this fic when the time comes. You will just have to wait.**_

_**Also some of you asked in Naruto is going to use the mask. And yes he is but there will be some differences between Ichigo and Naruto when it comes down to attacks and abilities you will find out on the chapters to come. now regarding why Naruto is in Bankai, he has a ridicule amount of chakra and the Kyubii chakra, just think about that, I won't say more because it will be explained after the sound-sand invasion. And remember that in this fic Ichigo died after using the last Getsuga Tenshou and the Mugetsu.**_

_**I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**_

_**Chapter 2: teammates or soulmates?**_

"Hakudo Sanjusan: Sokatsuii". After the explosion produced by Naruto's attack Neji couldn't fight any longer. So the protector of the match did the only logical thing he could do.

"Winner, Naruto Kurosaki". The cheers where proof enough of how good of a match it had been. Sure there wasn't a huge amount of ninja skills displayed but it have been an interesting battle no the less. Never in the history of the exams has someone with so bad odds won his match, and against one of the favorites no the less. Enough to said that the audience was amaze.

'To think that Naruto of all people would be abel to defeat an opponent with a display of strategy and power. I don't know if I should be impressed or should have expected it'. Thought the old Sandaime Hokage.

'Naruto-kun you are amazing'. Hinata thought as she saw her crush walked up from the arena. 'If only I had the courage to told you how I feel about you'.

" Ha I know you could do it Naruto-kun!". Sakura yelled just when Naruto got out of view. A gust of wind pass between the seats a split of second later.

" Well thanks for the trust Sakura-chan". Come a voice from behind her. Spinning her head around she nearly had a heart-attack when she saw Naruto's smiling face behind her.

"Naruto what? When? Who?". Sakura stammered out in surprise.

" If you breath Sakura-chan then you will be abel to actually ask something".

" What are you doing here? When do you get here? And who do you get here?". She said slowly. By now everybody around them had their attention on the conversation going on between the two members of team seven. Many of the civilians were impressed at how fast the boy had get there but the shinobi and clanheads know better than that. The boy hadn't only move faster that anybody they could think of but also has done it without one of them saw nor sense him. Such a feet in a stadium full with shinobis was unbelievable.

"Well in that order. I came here to see the other matches, I get here just a minute ago and who do I get here its a secret Sakura-chan". Naruto response with a cocky smile on his face while he bent forward his face niches away from each other. Suddenly Sakura could feel the blush that was appearing on her face at the close distance between them. She could fell her heart skipping a beat and the butterflies on her stomach.

'What's happening? Why I am feeling like this right know? I have never feel like this before, not even around Sasuke'. She thought before Naruto catch her attention back from her thoughts.

"Sakura, there is something I must tell you. It is really important so do you think that after the finals we could have a word with eachohter?". He said looking her in the eyes with a serious expression on his face.

Before Sakura could answer the audience explode with cheers. The two of them realize that they had missed Shikamaru's match.

In the arena they could see that Shikamaru had manage to trap Temari in his Kage mane no jutsu . They were in front of eachohter and Shikamaru rise his hand, Temari coping his exact movements.

"I give up, its just to troublesome to keep fighting you. And also I can only keep my jutsu up for an other ten seconds or so". The full stadium had been disappointed with the out come of the match.

_**Timeskip: The match between Shino and Kankuro happen in the exam and is the same fight that in the forest and ends up in a double K.O. Shino for poisoning and Kankuro for chakra depletion.**_

Up in the Kage bout.

"Well the Uchiha had more than enough time to appear for his match". Said the Sandaime with a heavy sigh.

"Hokage-dono i'm sure that we can wait a little bit more. After all many of Daimos and other possible clients came just for the match between my son and the Uchiha". Said the Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato that was sitting in the Kage bout.

"Sorry Kazekage-dono but I can't stop the Chunin exams for one simple gennin that isn't on time for them". The Hokage get up from his seat to speak with the audience.

"My friends seeing that Sasuke Uchiha hasn't come for his match yet I have no choise but to disqualified him of the exam. So would Naruto Kurosaki and Subaku no Gaara step into the arena so that the next match could begin?".

In a cloud of sand a red haired kid appear in the middle of the arena with his arms crossed and an emotionless expression on his face.

"Well it's look like Sasuke get himself out of this". Simply said Naruto as he started to descend the stairs to get to the arena when a hand groped the lower back of his coat. Turning his head to a side he saw Sakura was looking to the floor while her grip on Naruto's coat get stronger.

"Naruto, do you think you could defeat him? He is really strong and scary". She said to him.

"Sakura, are you afraid?". Naruto ask looking at the arena were Gaara was.

"Of course I'm afraid! I know you are strong and I wasn't worried about Sasuke because Kakashi-sensei trained him to fight Gaara. It's just that it just that...".

"It just what Sakura?". Asked Naruto as he turn around to see her in the face. In that moment Sakura look up to him with tears running down from her eyes.

"I just don't want to lose you. I don't know why I am filling like this, even if I know that you are strong enough to fight him, I just can't be calm about it. I don't want to see you risking your life in some stupid fight just to impress some feudal lord and gaining a promotion". Sakura was shaking by the time she finish talking. She couldn't understand it yesterday she wouldn't have reacted like this but now, it was like if her soul was in pain at the thought of losing Naruto, she couldn't imaging losing him.

Naruto just stare at her for a second or so. Here was the girl he loved, crying for his well being. He did the only thing that seem right to do in that moment. He raised his right hand and cupped her face on it while using his thumb to brush her tears away.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry I will be fine. Before you know it I will be back hear after dealing with that sand fetish bastard". Said Naruto in a gentle voice and with a chuckle at the end at his own joke.

"promise it. Promise me that you will come back in one piece after this ordeal is over". She said to him. Without thinking Naruto embrace her and hold her close to him receiving a gasp from the rookies and whisper back in her ear.

"Its a promise of a lifetime". After that he realise the position that they were at but before he could let go and apologies, much to his and the others surprise, Sakura hug him back. After a minute they let go and without a word Naruto turn around and disappeared before repairing ten meters in front of Gaara in the arena.

"Well seeing that Romeo here its ready. Let the first match of the semifinals of the chunin exams between Naruto Kurosaki and Subaku no Gaara. Begin".

_**Finally the second chapter its done. I know that its shorter than what you expected but I wanted to get all the previous part before the fight done with. Also the fight against Gaara will have two parts the next to chapters and as a preview I will let you know the titles of the two.**_

_**Next time on Konoha's Zangetsu: **_**The morning moon chained to the heavens, Jinchuriki VS Shinigami.**

_**And as a gift chapters 4 title is: **_**Titans Clash Second Round , The Bijuu and The Vizard.**

_**See ya next time and please R&R. **_


End file.
